Comfort
by Hermione Burkhardt
Summary: Mabel has a nightmare after the 'future thing' and Dipper was there, to comforting her. Takes place after the episode Dipper and Mabel vs The Future.


_**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm back ! And now, I show you my first Gravity Falls fanfic. Well, I finishing today the ''Dipper and Mabel vs The Future'' and since I am scared with the last scene, here we go with what I think happens a few weeks after the episode's storyline. Because seriously, I am pretty sure Mabel has nightmares every night since what happened with her. Well, here we go and be nice with me, okay ?Like I said, this is my second english fanfic(yes, I am brazilian. But I did english course a few years ago) and I hope all of you enjoyed !**_

 _Disclaimer : Gravity Falls belong to the owners. I just write this for fun._

 _Summary: Mabel has a terrible nightmare one week after the ''future thing'' happened and Dipper was there to comfort her. Takes place after the episode Dipper and Mabel vs The Future._

Chapter One : Comfort

 **Mabel's dream**

 **''** _ **Since Mabel heard what Dipper confesses, she runs away to the forest, scared. At the forest, she look again to the photos she had at her backpack.'How Dipper did this to me ? Forget everything we done in Gravity Falls and want to grow up ? I just go to Sweater Town and never come back.' It's just her wears the sweater, the Time Travel Guy appears.**_

 _ **-We can handle this, Mabel ! Just give to me the thing you had at your backpack!-The creepy guy says to the girl.**_

 _ **-YOU ! What do you want ?-Mabel asked, scared.**_

 _ **-I also says, Mabel. Give to me the thing you had at your backpack and you will had your summer forever ! Just give to me the thing !**_

 _ **Mabel thought for a few seconds. She doesn't want this summer ends, and she was afraid of what could happen if she give to the boy what he wants. Mabel give to the Time Travel Guy what he wants. He take the thig and crashed.**_

 _ **-WHAT ?!-Mabel scream and after she falls on the floor.**_

 _ **-I said girl, now the world is mine !-Bill screams and give a evil laugh.''**_

 _ **End of Mabel's dream**_

-NOOOOO !-Mabel wakes up with a terrible scream, trembling and trying to breathe. After of everything had happened, she still has the nightmares. -Okay Mabel, calm down...-She says, whispering, not trying to waking Dipper. But with Mabel's scream, Dipper immediately wakes up and turn on the light. And since he sees his sister's scared face, he know what happens. Mabel had another nightmare.

-Whoa Mabel, calm down and try to breathe, c'mon. Another nightmare ?-Dipper ask, in concern, squeezing his sis shoulders.

Mabel doesn't talk, she just says ''no'' with her head, trying not to cry.-You know you can tell me everything, right ? Do you want some water ? C'mon, let's go to the kitchen.-Dipper offears his hands to Mabel and help her to stay up and not let Mabel's hands untill they are into the kitchen. At the kitchen, Dipper opens the freeze, grab a cold water, a cup and offers the water to Mabel.

-Better?-Dippers asks to Mabel, when they sit at the chair and Mabel starts to drink the water.-Yeah Dip, thanks.-Mabel says with a little sad smile, while she finish to drink the water, with her hands shaking-Now you want to talk about what are you dream with ? It sounds awful.-Dipper asks, squeezing Mabel's hands, trying to calm his sister. He hates see Mabel scared or sad. When Dipper says if it was a nightmare or not, Mabel starts to cry, scared.

Dipper was worried now, he neer sees his sister in such a sad state, never ! Now he looks, Mabel was always scared with something since that terrible day.

When Mabel finished the story, some tears starts to fall of her eyes.- And was about this I dreamed again, Dip. I am so scaared, I will never trust again in anyone ! First, the day when Bill almost possess you, now The Time Travel Guy ! Why I am so silly ?!-She says, sobbing. Seeing Mabel like this really brokes Dipper's heart.-Oh Mabel, come here !It was a nightmare, okay ? Just a nightmare, it's not real.-Dipper says, after he opens his arms and Mabel starts to sobbig, a little louder, scared.

-Look, whatever happens, we will never separated each other. Im a here and I will never anything happen to you or let anyone hurts you or let anyone tryes to inffluece you Mabel, okay ? Let's go back to the bedroom ?-Dipper says, after Mabel's sobbings finishing a little and taking her hand. Dipper and Mabel returning to the bedroom and remembering of her nightmare, Mabel asks:-Dip, can I sleep with you tonight ? Just tonight ? I don't want to sleep alone, I am feel scared if I sleepagain, I would dream again with Bill.-Mabel asks, wilth a little of fear.

-Of course sis, come here.-Dipper says, happy. Dipper also don't want let Mabel alone, he is really worried with his sister and think Mabel will sleep better if she was with him. Dipper sat down and after he found a comfortable position, Mabel let her hand down at Dipper's chest and he wrapped a arm around her shoulders.

-Feel better now, Mabes?-Dipper asks, stroking Mabel's hair, to calming his sister a little.-Yes, Dip, thanks, bro-bro. Dip, can I ask you something ? Do you think I am silly ?- Mabel asks, after a few minutes. Dipper makes a shocked face-WHAT ?! Mabel, just because Bill, Gideon and even the Time Traveller Guy breaks your heart , doesn't mean you are silly. You are the best sister in the world, Mabes, they just look at your inocence, your kindness and your sensitive qualitis as their worst fears, you know ? And all of the evil guys that we are fighting look at the best of you to take a advantage for them and try let you down. Being inocent, kind and sensitive is the best of you, sis.-Dipper says everything, with a smile on his face.-Whoa Dip,. Since when you turns so sensitive ?-Mabel asks, shocked and laughing.

Now it was the turn for Dipper laugh, especially after seeing Mabel better and see he makes her laughing.-It's my job as the older twin knew my little sister better than herself. Are you okay now, sis ? Can we go back to sleep ? Don't worry, I'm here, remember ?-Dipper laughing a little, embracing Mabel and put the blanket around them both.- Good night, sis.

-Good night bro-bro. And thank you.-Mabel says, after fall finally sleeping, feeling secure with the feeling of her brother's arms. Now Mabel feels she will have a good and safety sleep night.

 _ **Author's note : And... there is,guys. I know, my fic sucks, my english sucks and I tried my best. Two things : I always wanted a awesome brother as Dipper and two : if someone remember me the name of the thing Mabel give to Bill at the end of the episode ''Dipper and Mabel vs the Future'', I will be very grateful ! I hoped eveyone liked my story and I accept reviews =D Bye !**_


End file.
